


[Podfic] Angels and Dragonflies

by Chantress



Category: The 13 Clocks - James Thurber
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Time lay frozen in the gloomy castle on the lonely hill, but Saralinda was old enough to remember a time when the clocks did go.
Relationships: Hark & Saralinda (The 13 Clocks), The Golux & Saralinda (The 13 Clocks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Angels and Dragonflies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angels and Dragonflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437925) by [anneapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse). 



> Recorded for my "Try something new (for you)" square for Podfic Bingo 2020--this is my first time making cover art! :D

**Title:** Angels and Dragonflies  
**Author:** anneapocalypse  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The 13 Clocks  
**Pairing:** gen  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:20:42, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sf8myiujm95up7c/Angels_and_Dragonflies.mp3/file)


End file.
